


These Words Left Unsaid

by jeonghooniesan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, and jeonghan kinda reciprocates, but jihoon kinda has a crush, interpret it however you want, it depends on you now, just kinda, just kinda yaknow, non-au, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: In days like today, Jihoon finds himself in the presence of one mischevious man that made silence feel so lovely.





	These Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "For You" by Pixie Labrador
> 
> I got inspired because my girlfriend is the best thing that ever happened to me.
> 
> Iya, I love you.

"Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon hears it like it was from inside him - it was a sound he got comfortable in hearing. 

Jeonghan comes running to him from the other side of the dance studio, a can of cola in one hand and a plastic bag of food in the other. Jihoon watches how Jeonghan's smile widens when they lock eyes - or maybe it's just his small habit he developed of watching the taller man in admiration.

"It's late." Jihoon says while reaching up to get the can of cola from Jeonghan's hands.

"And yet," Jeonghan sits beside him, the cold mirror pressed up against their backs, "you're still here. You can't avoid us forever, Hoon." Jihoon notices the sad eyes Jeonghan gives him.

Jihoon merely nods, not denying that he's been avoiding the dorms for some time now. It was in chaos, in his opinion. He just can't stand to stay there for more than an hour before he loses his mind. He was beyond stressed, beyond upset, and beyond feeling. He needed a distraction, and the studio is his witness. He finds himself dancing to a song he hasn't even written yet in days that were worse than most. Sometimes he finds himself producing songs he knows he won't release in days that were noisier than most. And in those days, Jeonghan is always there to keep him afloat. 

"I know." Jihoon whispers it but it's enough for Jeonghan to lean his head on his shoulder. His shoulders loosen and he doesn't realize it was tense all this time. He sighs and he doesn't realize how freeing it really was. 

It was quiet, but it was always like that with Jeonghan - always so quiet, moments suspended in time. With Jeonghan, an hour felt like forever, and he can't complain. With him, he feels at peace. Opposite to popular belief, Jeonghan is actually pretty quiet, but his actions was comfort to Jihoon. It was subtle like how Jeonghan tries his best not to press his head on Jihoon's shoulder too hard so it was a comfortable weight. Or how Jeonghan holds Jihoon's hand like it was a feather touch - enough for Jihoon to pull away anytime he wants, but enough to keep him attached. 

"What are you thinking about, Jihoon?" Jeonghan says and Jihoon feels the rumble of his deep voice right in his chest, and it makes him feel so sated.

He's thinking of a lot of things, like how he ended up lying on Jeonghan's lap and how the older manages to keep a rhythm while running his hands through his hair. He thinks about what was yesterday's breakfast and if Jeonghan ate enough, and if Jeonghan slept enough after a long day. He thinks about Jeonghan singing in the shower and how he laughs at stupid TV shows. He thinks about all the games he has on his phone that he doesn't play anymore and thinks about his glasses that he hates using.

Thinking about it now, all that Jihoon is thinking about is Jeonghan. Maybe it was because Jeonghan became a routine to him - a constant. He always wonders what Jeonghan would sing in the shower at 6 in the morning, and what juice box will he buy before they go practice. Jihoon wonders what shirt will Jeonghan wear today and will it be his pastel shirts or his dark shirts. He wonders what socks will he wear and will it be his dog printed ones or the plant printed ones.

Jihoon hesitates, his eyes shifting away from Jeonghan's stare before going back to looking at them, mesmerized by how clear it was. "You." He says in a whisper but everything is loud for Jeonghan.

"Me?" Jeonghan chuckles, his smile brighter than the dim lights of the studio. "Okay." It was quiet, and it felt so intimate. "I think about you too, Jihoon." Jihoon just nods before he actually process what the other said and he gives Jeonghan a confused face. Jeonghan laughs when he notices Jihoon's face, and warmth coursed through him when he feels Jeonghan's thumb run through his forehead. "I always wonder how you are Jihoon." There was silence for a moment before Jeonghan continued. "I always wonder if you got to eat the breakfast I cook every morning or if you slept enough before a long day." Jeonghan leans his head on the mirror and looks at the other end of the studio. "I always wonder why you stopped singing at home and stopped watching TV shows with us every Thursday." Jeonghan goes back to looking at Jihoon and he gives him a small smile. "The others don't notice, but I do. So, I always want to be with you so I could stop wondering."

Jihoon is at awe at how genuine Jeonghan felt. "I'm sorry." He doesn't know why he apologized, but it felt right to say it.

"No need to say sorry. Let me wonder. I like being with you."

Jihoon smiles with a soft laugh, a bubbly feeling building inside him. "I like being with you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I'm sorry. A lot of things happened to me, both happy and depressing, since the last time i posted. The depressing side: I've attempted to commit s****** for about 2 times, my best friend died, college has been beating me up, and a shit ton of others. However, I did get a girlfriend and I havent been this happy ever since. Also my niece is 1 year and 3 months old and she makes me happy too. My organization in my college has been keeping me sane; i really have great friends there, and a whole lot more.
> 
> I guess in summary, there are so many reasons for my hiatus, and im sorry. I also dont think i can post a lot soon. I'm in my (hopefully) last year in college and thesis is coming up and next thing i know im already taking up my practicum. Although, i guess after all the mess, I'll finish all of my projects. But for now, this is it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
Leave a comment, kudos, bookmark, or share it to your friends if you want hehe


End file.
